Systems and methods herein generally relate to inkjet printers and more particularly to devices and methods for correcting non-operating jets within inkjet printers.
Inkjet printers eject droplets of ink onto print media to perform printing operations. However, when such printers go unused for extended periods of time, the ink can start to dry out potentially causing viscous plugs in the inkjets, or debris can block the nozzles.
In view of this, the inkjet print heads can be cleared of the viscous plug after they are uncapped from an idle state, in order to recover the inkjets in preparation for printing operations. However, while such actions recover a significant number of inkjets, that still leaves large numbers jets missing, and this can adversely affect the print quality. These jets may require several additional purge cycles to recover (wasting a significant amount of ink) and some may not even be recoverable by any amount of such processing.